


until we meet again

by Gayrefrain (orphan_account)



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, historical accuracy? i don't know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gayrefrain
Summary: Anne and Gilbert write to each other.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> the fact awae was cancelled should be a hate crime

Dear Anne (spelled correctly),

After I exited through the brilliant haze our kiss left me in, it occurred to me that I had not left you the address of my new lodgings at University of Toronto. Hopefully, this letter with that information will serve you well in that regard.

When I came here in autumn bloom, the changing leaves reminded me of your hair. The dots in the cobblestone reminded me of your freckles. But the sky, the cloudless lazuline blue reminded me of your eyes. If I were Cole, I could paint you with the colors that surround me, but then I realized it would not bring you here next to me. 

It hurt... like a slate to the face.

Apologies if I bring up sore memories there, but I remember it fondly. After my temple stopped aching. 

Since you are not beside me, I’ll do my best to bring you here through our letters. 

The room I’m boarding on the campus is small, just big enough for two beds and things with the length of a person standing still between them. No dance lessons in this room. 

I share my room with another boy name Alfred Truesbery, but everyone apparently calls him Freddy. He’s betrothed to his childhood sweetheart back on his family farm, and he plans on heading back after studying botany. Her family apparently came over during the potato drought in Ireland, and he wants to breed new types of potatoes to prevent such destruction from happening again.

Freddy is short, but his hands are huge, almost like the size of a dinner plate when compared to the rest of him. He has blonde hair with brown eyes, and so far he has yet to stop smiling.

The entire school starts orientation tomorrow. Some of the other students are out drinking and screaming in the courtyard, but I’m absolutely knackered from this journey and the preparation of a new day. So I sit in my room, with Freddy in his bed.

His fiance, Niamh (I dare you to guess how to pronounce it), cannot read English well enough yet, so he’s drawing her a picture. His skills remind me a bit like Cole’s, but if Cole was so cold his hands shook like shattering teeth.

I find everything out tomorrow. My schedule, my professors, my required literature. I feel like how I felt standing on the dock before I boarded to explore the world. Like I was one step away from greatness. 

I felt the same way right before I kissed you.

I hope you know I miss you terribly, and I will be eagerly checking the post to see your response.

All my best,

Gilbert Blythe

**Author's Note:**

> i binged season 3 and had to write this. I truly hope the show has a fourth season.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! I love kudos, bookmarks, comments, and I also love chatting at my tumblr [shirbertblythe](https://shirbertblythe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
